Remnant Hunters in the New World
by CondorReaper
Summary: The Fifth Fleet was not comprised of just one ship, for it would not be a fleet if that were the case. So aboard the other ships lie our favorite cast of hunters and huntresses. Brought to the table are all the skills, features, and flaws of the likes of RWBY, JNPR, and more.
1. A Rose and a Dragon in the New World

**So this is my first story on this site, and it is an idea I have had floating around my head for quite some time. It is mainly just the adventures of RWBY characters in the Monster Hunter World setting, with backgrounds and such to match, so do not expect for the story to have much in line with the actual show. And try not to murder me to hard, though constructive criticism is never a bad thing.**

 **I do not own Roosterteeth**

 **or the rights to RWBY**

 **or Capcom**

 **And may Monty Oum be forever unbound by death**

* * *

 _The fractured moon's soft light danced atop the fog that had settled over the cracked and moss infested cobble that made up the top of a long abandoned spire. A figure draped in a hooded red cloak lay prone on the ground, black iron chain making up the leggings underneath the black, reinforced combat skirt. Her blouse was form fitting, doing well to match the ensemble of red and black. Her combat boots matched the pallet as well, their toes digging between two stones to brace her small figure. From what one may ask? The massive device_ _her silver eyes_ _pierced_ _the scope of, whose butt settled itself almost naturally in the crook of her shoulder. It was easily the length of her body, with a single barrel from which protruded_ _four curved blades attached in an X pattern on the barrel. The bottom pair of blades acted as a bipod for the heavy caliber rifle. To her it was fondly named Crescent Rose, though most others recognized it as it was, a Heavy Bowgun (The term bow gun used liberally),_

 _A slight breeze blew through the area, her red tipped brown bangs swaying ever so slightly from beneath the hood, yet she remained still. This was far from the first time she was in this position, yet it could very well be her last. You see, she was atop this misty, man-made plateau because she is on a hunt, or rather she was but we'll get to that later. Most would wonder, after hearing the vague statement, what it was that she was hunting. The answer is fairly simple, for she was hunting monsters. A monster, to be exact, that had been the terror of many hunters, even some of the greatest of the past, and the way it was going, even more in the future._ _While unseen in the fog, the bodies of her teammates lie scattered around the cobble. From her sister, her best friend/lover, and her teammate who was essentially another sister._

 _The slight breeze that was passing through lulled to a stop, leaved only her misted breath to disturb the stillness in the fog. She slowly reached to a pouch strapped to her outer thigh, retrieving from it a large caliber round whose length was greater than that of even her own hand, and as silently as she could, inserted it into the side of Crescent Rose. Stealth, or be it luck in this case, was rarely on her side, and closing the opening for the round released the soft chime of metal striking metal. In the dead silence provided by her surroundings, it rang louder than thunder, forcing her to catch her breath. For a moment nothing, and short as it was, it lulled her into relief. As soon as she released her held breath a scaled object moving almost to fast for her eyes to track swept her weapon away, and a charge from its owner sent her to the edge of the plateau. Her hands scraped across the cobble until they grasped at the platforms edge, her calloused hands slightly torn. She glanced downwards, with the base of the spire hidden from a mix of the towers height and the passing clouds. She quickly force her vision upwards to face her assailant, whose piercing amber eyes were all that could be made out through the dense fog. These eyes struck only but one emotion, one primal feeling that no might of will could hope to stand against. Sheer terror flooded the Huntress' body, only heightened by the warm breath she felt dance across her skin. It's eyes disappeared, and following the short intake of breath, it let out a primal roar, one that echoes into the distance, letting all who hear it to quiver in fear. The sound was a single syllable,_ _deep in tone,_ _yet it reached the ears of thousands. "ROO_ _OO-_ _"_

* * *

"OOOOSE! Get your butt up already!" A feminine voice called, forcing poor Ruby up with a start, which consequently resulted in her position on the floor, a significant distance from the hammock her sleeping body once resided. With a groan she flipped over, blowing her red tipped bangs from her face as she glared into the eyes of the woman who dared to awaken her from her precious slumber.

"Hey, don't give me that look, I didn't want you to be the last to breakfast. Says here they serve cookies."

Cookies. _COOKIES?_ All was immediately forgiven as she mad a mad dash to get herself outfitted. In a flash her sleepwear was gone and covering it was a not so reinforced combat skirt, her black, red toed boots, and her black blouse. To finish it, a familiar red cape swirled around her before it was secured around her neck. Her hands were in fists, placed on her hips as she beamed towards the room, whose only other occupant rolled their eyes at her sisters antics. The moment was ruined shortly after by a rocking of the room, resulting in one unprepared Ruby Rose to stumble, waving her arms to regain balance before her face became much more familiar with the soft bosom of her elder sister.

Now, this elder sister, Yang Xiao-Long was so by two years, which made themselves pronounced by the ample chest and rear that adorned her taller figure. A long, thick mane of golden locks fell from her head, which also sported a pair of light, lilac eyes that rested above a small nose, and below that a confident, if smug, smirk. To cover herself she wore a mix of light brown leather and dark chain that left the top of her chest and stomach revealed, and decorating her bottom was a reinforced yellow skirt, revealing the pale skin of her thighs before they were cut off by the hem of her brown boots whose tips ended in a dulled golden dye.

"Oooh, I can't believe you get to go to the New world with me sis! This is gonna be the best day ever!" Yang squealed, forcing Ruby's head further between her breasts. Ruby pounded lightly on her sisters shoulders in retaliation, her vocal response muffled by the mounds around her head and face. After a good few moments, Yang released Ruby from her soft prison, leaving said Rose gasping slightly for breath as she sat in her new position on the ground. After a quick shake of the head, Ruby jumped up and made a dash for the door, leaving with a call behind her "Hurry up, we don't wanna miss out on cookies!"

Yang, now left alone in the room, could only shake her head softly. She had seen Ruby sweating and panting in her sleep, with the occasional gasp and stray tears. She new naught what plagued her young subconscious, and she could only hope it was nerves or a product of the machinations of her imaginative mind and the late night cookie. Yang left the room in a light jog, a casual yet confidant smirk settled on her face. She wasn't joking about her excitement at her sisters presence aboard the boat to the New World, as it would definitely help to have some family there, as well as helping her with her worry about the shenanigans of Ruby Rose, yet no matter what she couldn't help but worry. Their career rarely begets one a long life, even with the field palicos helping to reduce casualties in the field for a third of the reward money per person rescued, with a forced evacuation upon three faints. Faint was a light way of putting critically injured, but to each their own.

Speaking of palicos, a quick explanation of a palico. Palicos are small, bipedal feline friends that are treated, for the most part, as equals to humans. Palicos often assist Hunters and Huntresses during hunts, in meal preparation, and some even become hunters themselves, though that is practice done in more remote areas of the Old World. The only other known sentient race that walks the face of Remnant would be the wyvernians, and in effect, half-wyvernians. Wyvernians vary in all shapes in sizes, from impossibly short to impossibly tall, and they hold high positions in councils and blacksmiths alike due mainly to their long age. Some wyvernians have been know to live for millenium at a time, resulting in the knowledge and wisdom begotten by one of such old age. Half-wyvernians are more similar to human, mostly in their size in shape, with the only tell of their wyvernian heritage being their long, pointed ears and longer life span. These people are treated the same as humans as well, with any manner of careers open to them.

Away from the history lesson and political state of the different races, Yang makes her way into the canteen area of the ship they have been residing in for the past two weeks. The few Hunters, Handlers, and palicos in the canteen move about the rows of tables and chairs, conversing with one another, joking, arm wrestling, and of course, drinking. Yang quickly spots her younger sister in a corner of the room, playing with her palico partner, Zwei. Zwei was about two and a half feet tall, with pointed ears and a bushy tail. His snout was longer than average, with a tongue that refused to stay in his mouth. His fur was flack with a white underbelly, with white also adorning the tips of his ears and tail. Many are confused when they first meet Zwei, due to his likeness to a dog rather than a cat, yet he is still most definetly a palico, no matter how much he doesn't act like one. Ruby tossed a sausage towards Zwei, who immediately began to eat away happily. On the table in front of Ruby sat a plate piled high with cookies, next to which lied a Heavy Bowgun frame and many different tools scattered around it. Sitting across from her sister, Yang quickly ordered her food from a palico waiter, before clearing some space on the table in front of her.

Ruby was content so far. The dream still lightly plagued her mind, yet she knew it to be the result of nerves rather than some repressed memory. Zwei was eating his fill, she had her delicious chocolate chunk, strawberry cookies, and she had Crescent Rose, or at least her frame. She was doing a routine maintenance, and looking for anything that could use improvement. So engrossed in her examination that she missed the presence of her sister up until a whole smoked turkey, a large bowl of soup in which rested a whole lobster, and a set of five skewers of meat and vegetables made themselves known across from her. She was jostled from her work and even dropped a wrench upon the floor. She glared at her sister, who ignored her in favor of the skewers. Rolling her eyes, Ruby leaned down to pick up her wrench, and upon doing so, sat up to give her a raspberry. Yang could only chuckle slightly before attacking her food once more. As much as she hated it, Ruby could only sigh as the thought played across her mind once more.

The future may be daunting, but for now, she was content.


	2. A Seasick Knight in the New World

**So the last episode was well received well by those who read it thus far, and that's all I can really ever ask for, so neat. So far I've been trying to figure out whether or not Blake should be a palico, or Weiss's weapon, but I think I've got everything figured out. Maybe. In all honesty, I really don't, but let's ignore that for now. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, and the whole nine yards that follow. Just try not to murder me too hard.**

 **I do not own Roosterteeth**

 **or the rights to RWBY**

 **or Capcom**

 **And may Monty oum be forever unbound by death**

* * *

 _Last chapter we found out Ruby and Yang exist, and that's about it._

Jaune was far from content. So far from content that it could easily compare its distance from him to that of the Sun from Remnant, or the Saphire Star from the horizon of the night sky.

This malcontent is why he was here, aboard a ship to the New World.

For you see, Jaune's family comes from a long line of legendary Hunters, epic badasses that had personally overseen the expansion of what could be considered habitable land. His family history was chock full of Hunters that had slain even Elder Dragons, and all had done so with a sword and shield that could be dated back to the era of the first war against the Wyverns. Nowadays his family lives in comfort, yet never forgoing the training that kept said family alive.

Unless your name happened to be one Jaune Soleil Arc, only male child and third eldest amongst a staggering eight children. The reason for his lack of experience is actually two fold. The reason given to most is "We must be sure of the continuation of our bloodline, for even greater warriors in the future." While not necessarily wrong, it is not really why his father, mother, and siblings failed to train him when they themselves had the necessary experience. It is that they wanted to keep him from their line of work and safe from its entailed dangers, especially since he was instead taught a more sedentary skill set. He is accomplished at sewing, cooking, caretaking of young ones, cleaning, etc. etc. Although he never was trained, that never stopped him from wanting to be a Hunter, a hero like his namesake. So when the Fifth Fleet is looking for experienced workers and hunters to "Brave the New World and push our skills and knowledge to their limits," you can be damn sure that he is getting on a boat there, one way or another.

So that brings us to the present, where one Jaune Soleil Arc rests in the crows nest of a ship in the Fifth Fleet, donned in a white metal chestpiece that sat atop a black leather hoodie. His hands were covered in brown fingerless gloves, and his lower apparel was made up of denim pants, whose knees were decorated in a white metal similar to that of the chestpiece. He sat with a bucket next to him and the spotter occasionally giving him a pitying glance or two. This has been his home for the past two weeks of the journey, with the spotters that keep him fed all in on getting him to the New World. This would make more than a couple people curious as to why these honest workers would bother with a stowaway such as Jaune. Well the Arc name carries influence with those who know the family's history, combine that with a bit of zenny, and you got yourself a ring of people all working to assist our seasick stowaway. Jaune himself was not too proud about using his name in such a fashion, and swore to himself to avoid doing so again if possible. Now was not the time for regrets though, as he dry heaved into the bucket next to him. No, now was the time for preparation. The fleet was to be pulling up to port that night if sailing remained as smooth as it had thus far. To celebrate this, all people aboard the ship were to gather to the main deck for a final announcement. So Jaune made the trip down to the main deck, ignoring the few curious glances from crew members and other Hunters and Huntresses. Word from his ring of spotters was that all that would occur would be a short, final debriefing, a wish for luck, and a shared drink to round out the sendoff. No headcounts, no roll calls, nothing. The massive trees and forests were already visible on the horizon, a testament to their height. The view was not for everyone, it seemed, as Jaune now released a not so dry heave over the edge of the deck, some splashing off the railing, missing him but according to the nearby shriek of "It's on your shoe! Ew! Ew! Ew!" which was closely followed by a more mature sounding "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off," not everyone had been as lucky.

All noise was silenced, however, by the loud clearing of a throat at the head of the stewing crowd. The man at their head was of a medium height, most likely around 5'10 (178 cm). For apparel he ware a fingerless glove on his right hand, with a bandanna over his head of shoulder length messy black hair, which was tinged with grey. He had a matching set of bracelets that had an alternating pattern of yellow and black triangles. He wore no shirt, revealing his muscular yet lean figure. For bottom apparel, he donned denim pants with a leather covering over his right thigh that tucked neatly into fur lined black boots that reached up to his knees. This man was simply known as Captain to both the both the crew and passengers aboard his prized Vessel, the Argosy.

"Now then, since we're all here get a good whiff of the air, for its the last of home you lot are likely to smell for a long time. Now, sailing with you lot has been naught but an absolute pleasure, for my crew and I get to live knowing that we personally shipped the newest batch of crazy upstart Hunters and Huntresses to the New World, and we get to save more zenny on food once your sorry asses are there." A certain blond haired older sibling quickly covered the ears of a certain red cloaked brunette at that.

"Now that all the sappy feelings are done with, let's go get a drink, to go along with your last meal on the Argosy!" He ended the short speech with a shout and a raised fist. The mass of workers followed suit with a hearty "Hooah!"

The crew returns to work while the Hunters and Huntresses to be make their way to the canteen, cheering and talking amongst themselves. Jaune followed closely behind the group, fingers tapping the pommel of his sword to at least appear confident. Now this sword is know as none other than Crocea Mors, whose age does not belie its sharp edge and sturdy steel. The blade is a shining ivory white, and the brass guard sits atop a leather wrapped handle. His matching shield is the only one of the pair to have been replaced over the years, it's shape atypical from the standard round shield by being shaped more as a kite shield. Most would point its shape out to be a design flaw when fighting the creatures they were fighting, however Jaune both A. didn't know when "appropriating" the weaponry, and B. didn't care, as the shape had been useful to his father and his grandfather as well. His messy blond hair swaying in the light breeze, deep, ocean blue eyes gazing into the chaos that is know to the residents of the boat as the canteen. As he gazed over the stewing crowd, he shuffled through before finding a seat in one of the corners. His eyes were screwed shut in an effort to force down his now very empty stomach.

Yet even as his nausea only barely settled, and as the wafting scent of food and sulfur teased his senses and the boats rocking seemed to increase, he couldn't bring himself to feel discontent anymore. He could feel anxiety, nervousness, a little bit of fear, but above all, he could feel what could be only called hope. As he sailed the final hours of the voyage, he looked forward to what could and will happen, rather than what has. For now he has a chance. A chance to prove himself in the crucible of the New World, amongst some of Remnant's finest. As the cheers grew to panic induced yells, he could only look forward to the chance to change his destiny.


	3. A Snow Angel in the New World

**So, I've got it mostly figured out now. Mostly. Weiss' weapon at the very least has been figured out. I know the last chapter hasn't even finished settling yet but I have this done and I am really bad at pacing posts, as anybody who will follow this story will soon discover. Anyway, I'm off track. I've got a story to write.**

 **I do not own Roosterteeth**

 **or the rights to RWBY**

 **or Capcom**

 **And may Monty Oum be forever unbound by death**

* * *

 _The sun was high in the sky, scorching the pale sand of the beach below. A small boy played amongst the shallow waves, his platinum blonde hair white in the midday light, contrasting his navy blue swim trunks that reside upon a slim body. A girl appearing three years the boy's elder was to the side, a large book perched between her pale legs. Adorning her small figure was a white one piece swimsuit, with light blue accenting its edges while her hair that was up in a single ponytail reached down and even slightly rested on the soft earth beneath her. Her figure was one of grace, even if less robust than most her age._ _Her face as pale as the rest of her, with beautiful sky blue eyes adorning it. The only detail that dares to be called a detraction from her figure being a scar that goes over her left eye._ _A_ _large,_ _pale shelled insect rested_ _comfortably_ _on her shoulder, its carapace shaped not to_ _dis similarly_ _to that of a_ _dart, with a thin, straight horn that widens as it gets closer to the body. It had two sets of wings that angled downwards while resting, and a thin body that had a visibly translucent portion that occasionally pulsed a pale color. This was a kinsect, her kinsect to be exact. In a process that was once coveted by a select few, but is now more widespread, the kinsect had chosen her and her weapon to bind itself to upon hatching, and with the right blend of care and_ _tracking agents, the kinsects could not only be commanded, but they can be weapons in and of themselves. A kinsect would be nothing without an Insect Glaive to match, however, and hers lay less than a meter away._

 _Her prized Insect Glaive, a gift from her mother as recompense for once being married to the monster she was forced to call father for most of her life. It was much taller than herself, nearing seven feet (2.13 meters) tall and made of a silver looking metal shaft, the top of which held a 26 inch (66 cm) long blade that was not to dissimilar to that of a_ _saber, just with a wider circumference in order to support some of the more… extravagant attacks. Adorning the other end of the shaft was a coiled piece of white metal that surrounded a small orb that pulsated a pale glow in time with the Kinsect. It was treasured by herself, and it was every bit as elegant as it's wielder. Its name was Myrtenaster, and it was a beauty, capable of keeping up with the elegant dance of death it's wielder performed with it every duel, every hunt, and every kill. Her kinsect was just as elegant in action, darting into and out of the fight, providing boosts in strength, speed, and endurance when required._

 _The young Weiss Schnee was reading on all known information of the New World, as she was to leave with the Fifth Fleet in order to give her family name a much better reputation than the one earned whilst Jaques was still a part of it. Even if her mother, who was still recovering from her self induced isolation, her elder sister, who had left with the third under service of one_ _Commander Ironwood as Field Team Leader, and her younger brother who was still trying to leave the behavior ingrained by Jaques behind, all told her to not leave for that reason, she simply made up a false reason for her leaving, yet she still knew. This was her final day before she left to the port that would retrieve her along with many other Hunters and Huntresses to be, and she would enjoy it. Or she would, if a call from behind her hadn't stolen her attention away. It was a simple call, but it was repeated, growing louder with each iteration._

" _Hey."_

" _Hey!"_

" _HE-"_

* * *

Weiss shot up into a sitting position, the smell of sulfur and ash immediately assaulting her senses. Peering through her hazy vision, she made out the shape of woman waving a hand in front of her whilst propping her up with the other. Weiss shook her head in an effort to clear her head, the action working as intended, and it revealed the situation at hand. Smoke was quickly filling the room as a large mass of what appeared to be rapidly cooling lava sat in its center. It wouldn't reach any lower floors, thankfully, and any fires caused by it were quickly being eradicated. She shrugged off the arm supporting her as she dusted herself off, her form low to the ground as she avoided the smoke. She probed the floor with the tip of Myrtenaster. Her kinsect helped light up the surrounding floor space as her and her mysterious rescuer made their way up the stairs and to the main deck. A quick glance around showed their situation, and the only thought that made it's way through her head at the moment was a short and simple one, and also one she voiced aloud. Quite loudly as well.

"What on Remnant?!"

"My thoughts exactly." Voiced her mysterious benefactor, but she paid it no mind, instead looking upon the scene in front of her. A sister ship was perched upon the upper crest of what could only be considered a moving volcano, which was also active. That explained the unannounced presence of lava in the canteen anyway. Hunters were mulling about, following orders from the captain to keep up damage control while he personally manages the ships steering. A firm hand clasps onto her shoulder, her benefactor again, and she quickly paled at who it was. Pyrrah Nikos, one of the most promising up and coming huntresses to date. She could be easily recognized throughout most, if not all of the known world due to the amount of small monster slaying quests shes successfully completed during her training. She has supposedly even slain a Great Jaggi, and although that may not sound to great, she did so at age 14. Pyrrah's emerald eyes gazed into hers, worry easily visible on her pale face, which was framed by a fiery mane of red hair. Her outfit was made up of a bronze colored metal piece that covered her abdominal region, shins, and forearms, with red chainmail underneath the plates, connecting them and keeping them secure while herself remains flexible. Her weapon was made of a similar metal to the plates, an iconic lance and shield. The shield was round, yet wide enough to cover her entire body if she crouched low enough. The lance was shorter than average, yet still performed amazingly. The shields edges were sharped, and the lance had a serrated edge the traveled along its length. The handle stuck out beneath the flared end of the lance, with a red dyed leather wrapping on it. The teeth on it were the same bronze color, yet the lance itself matched the chainmail in color.

Weiss' own outfit was nothing to scoff at either, the white reinforced combat skirt and long sleeved blouse, white closed toe heels and whiter stockings that reached to her mid thigh, and tiara atop her head all worked to give her an air of both prestige and grace, and they succeeded in doing so. However now was far from the time to gawk at Pyrrah's presence or outfit, it was instead time for action. So with a quick nod she motioned over to a group of people struggling with the rope of a sail, and Pyrrah, following her hand, quickly moved to assist. Weiss herself quickly moved back below, using the light of her kinsect and Insect Glaive to light the way for any stragglers below deck. Her plan quickly bore fruit in the form of few palico workers and a brunette dressed in red and black quickly making their way above deck, giving nods of thanks to their guide. A call confirming all that were below are no longer so, she made her way back above to see the rising sun shining on the back of the behemoth of molten rock as it moved towards the New World, their sister ship upright in the water a small ways away from them, still burning by appearances. The captain pulled the Argosy to the side and continued for the port. They would be there within the hour, and the gargantuan trees that lived in the New World already appeared to tower over them. The appearance of the monster moved them closer it seemed, so at least they had that to be thankful for. So as Weiss made her way about the deck, providing assistance to any who required it, only one thought danced atop her mind.

 _What on Remnant have I gotten myself into?_


	4. A Lonely Champion in the New World

**So I'm gonna be honest, stuff is already starting to deviate from the MHW story, mainly how the Field Team Leader was replaced with Winter, thus making his whole "being born in the New World" thing no longer there, but oh well. I already warned things were gonna be off, and I did change Weiss' family stuff around, mainly because I despise Jauqes, and Whitley but I am fixing him. Anyway, back to the story. This time, Pyrrah. There really isn't an order to the introduction of characters, and later the perspective will probably be flipping between different characters.**

 **I do not own Roosterteeth**

 **or the rights to RWBY**

 **or Capcom**

 **And may Monty Oum be forever unbound by death**

* * *

 _A small girl with a mane of red hair and emerald green eyes lay curled a bench, head resting on the lap of a much older woman, who calmly stroked a soft hand through softer hair. There they sat atop the polished wood of the bench, taking in the cool air as they watched the sun set on the horizon, its orange glow dancing on the top of the fields that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was a moment that seemed so casual that most would play it off as nothing but another passing afternoon, but to the Nikos family, it was a brief moment of respite. Respite from the fans that knew naught of personal space, the thankful villagers that tended to be overbearing in their manner of giving thanks. Thanks for what? For the protection of this field, or that roadway, or even the occasional family._

 _You see, Pyrrah Nikos, the young girl whose bleary eyes failed to remain open as she rested on arguably one of the most comfortable types of pillows around,_ _was famous throughout most of what was now considered "The Old World" for the many jobs she successfully accomplished during her training. She had slain many jaggi, bnahbra, blango, and even uroktor in the process of defending roads, village fields not to dissimilar to the one in front of her, and even assisting in the defense of an entire settlement, where she faced and slew a Great Jaggi._

 _Although she could never bring herself to regret her actions, or refuse the kindness of the villages, this newfound fame brought with it a curse, to her at least. She was to far removed from the average level of skill found amongst those her age, and while not inherently bad, it not only removed her in skill, but apparently in social status as well, placing her on a pedestal that almost none dared to reach for, and those that did did so for some sort of sick gain. Her father having forcibly removed more than a few greedy suitors could testify to that fact. She could only hope that one day a chance to make true friends would come, and it did!_

 _The Fifth Fleet to the New World would set sail soon, and with a New World brought a clean slate, as reportedly there are no jaggi, blango, or uroktor to be found there. Instead, a whole host of new creatures to test her mettle against, new people who would either not know, or not care for her status in the Old World for_ _it was in the past, and while the past may make us, the future will define us. Or at least that is what her father had always told her when she complained about her status. Speaking of her father, a tall man with dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes walked and hovered over his wife's shoulder, planting a loving kiss on her lips before turning to the now grinning Pyrrah, whose eyes were barely open. He placed a calloused hand gently on her shoulder, shaking her and in a low, yet soothing voice said_

 _"Hey there, you alright?"_

 _"Wake up sleepyhead, so_ _we can_ _relax inside."_

 _"Remnant to Miss Redhe-"_

* * *

"ad. You alright?"

Pyrrah quickly shook her head, the pleasant memories fading from the forefront of her mind. She glanced around, reminding herself of the situation she was in. The canteen and surrounding rooms had just finished being ventilated and removed of smoke and other gases. Any wounded lie at the edges of the room, the tables and chairs stacked in the far corner. The mass of cooled lava was still stuck in the room, forcibly connecting itself to the ceiling and floor. Many lay panting as streams of sunlight shone through the hole in the ceiling, tired from the effort needed to regain control of the ship. Pyrrah herself was not especially tired, having played a more assisting role in the damage control, yet she would be lying if she said she did not have a sore muscle or two. She finally got around to seeing the one who shook her out of her daze. On a glance, it really did appear to be her father before she focused on the details of the young man in front of her. His hair, while just as messy, was a much lighter blonde, and instead of the pale green of her father, it was the deep blue of the ocean. Worry was immediately visible as it was plastered over his features, from the lightly calloused hand on her shoulder to the slant of his eyebrows. She let a small smile show on her features as she gently removed the hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am quite alright. I'm sorry for worrying you." She said with a small bow. She spared a glance at his face once again while doing so, searching for the tell tale signs of recognition, from the widening eye to the huge smiles, or even the occasional greedy glint in their eyes. Instead, she found visible relief, or heard it in a breath she wasn't aware he was holding, his eyes closed and a hand on his armored chest. "Good, was afraid you went into shock or something. Oh! The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!." Faux confidence filled his voice as he led her to an empty spot in the canteen.

With a slight giggle, Pyrrah asked "Do they now?"

"Well maybe. I dunno… my mom always sai- never mind." He visibly deflated upon the failed flirt, which only brought another round of mirthful laughter from Pyrrah. "So I've introduced myself," He said while settling against a wall. "What about you?"

With an internal sigh, and outwardly her smile became the much more fake one she would plaster on as she expected the worst, she replied with "Pyrrah Nikos." Now you can imagine her shock when in response she was only returned with a small nod of acceptance as he laid his head back upon the wall. He opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by the girl in white she had saved earlier. "You buffoon, how could you not know who this is?" she asked incredulously, her high pitched voice seeming to leave Pyrrah's ears ringing.

"I do, this is Pyrrah Nikos. She just introduced herself after all." Jaune replied, causing the grin on Pyrrah's face to widen.

"She is the Mistralian champion, with eighteen small monster extermination quests completed." The girl in white said whilst crossing her arms and pointing her chin up in smug satisfaction at pointing out the redheads deeds.

"Doesn't ring a bell, though thanks I guess?" The blonde replied, making Pyrrah's smile threaten to split her head in two, though it went unseen by the other two. The girl in white looked about to retort with something more berating towards the blonde before freezing up. She took a step back and took a deep breath, schooling her features with closed eyes, the scar over her left becoming more prominent.

"It… is no matter. As long as the resident champion is not insulted, then no harm done." the girl in white seemed to bite out. Turning to her, white placed a small smile on her face to accommodate the bow she gave. "I wanted to give my thanks for rescuing me. I do not wish to imagine the results if not for your fortuitous timing."

"Oh, uh, it was no bother miss..." Pyrrah asked with a small rolling motion of the hand, as if asking for white for introductions. Thankfully, she seemed to understand as her face shone with confusion before paling in understanding.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I am Weiss Schnee, second eldest of the Schnee Family." She said with a small curtsy. "So people are to be partnered upon arrival to the New World, so I was wondering if you would like to be my partner. Between both your skill and my knowle-"

"Oh sweet! I would love to be partners with you Snow Angel!" The blonde stated, scooting closer to her in order to better express his gratitude. A brief look of disgust flashed across her face before falling into a condescending smile. "No, mister tall, blonde and scraggly, not you, sorry!" She said with false sympathy laced in her voice. Pyrrah decided it was now time for her to voice her thoughts. So standing tall and grabbing her equipment off the smoke stained wall of wood, she spoke up.

"I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may, actually. Now, we must be arriving shortly, so I will be heading back above deck. It was a pleasure to meet you both." She gave a small curtsy, and proceeded to head up to the deck above, and as she walked she reviewed the conversation she just had. If Jaune was anything to go by, than it looks as if her original hopes were not entirely unfounded.

 _A new slate indeed._


	5. A Lethal Pervert in the New World

**So, I've come to the stark realization that Ruby probably should have had an Insect Glaive, and Weiss a Small Bowgun, but oh well. Already to deep to go back now. Oh, and if things do appear overly similar to the events or dialogue of the show, I am not overly sorry, but I am trying to keep it to a minimum. So uh, anyway. Blake! This was the hardest chapter to write, and I even got some help from the one and only Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh, who gave some advice on Blake's characterization. His writing is great, if usually a tad dark. Anyway, Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Roosterteeth**

 **or the rights to RWBY**

 **or Capcom**

 **And may Monty Oum be forever unbound by death.**

* * *

 _Vacuo. Home to some of the largest_ _and most vicious_ _wyverns in recorded history, from it's Jhen Mohran, to the Diablos and Monoblos, even the occasional Seregios. Hostile was scratching the tip of the_ _sand dune_ _when it came to describing the scorching wasteland._ _Nibelsnarfs_ _a_ _re terrors for caravans and herders. So when a surplus of problems a_ _rise and persist, you get a surplus of people that can solve the_ _problems. So while some of the most dangerous monsters plagued the burning sands, equally lethal hunter_ _have arisen_ _to combat these threats. Experience is the best teacher, after all, even if the least forgiving. It is in this vast expanse of dust and heat, we find a girl._

 _Adorning her torso was a white blouse,_ _and_ _atop that, an open black corset with sleeves reaching down to her wrists._ _Covering her legs were a simple pair of black pants that hugged her legs down to where they tucked into heeled black boots that reached her mid-calf. To top it off, a large black bow sat atop her head of raven black hair, the bangs of which framed a pale face adorned with amber eyes that appeared almost catlike in nature_ _and longer than average ears that ended in a point._

 _While her appearance is all well and good, as a recent red haired, bull-headed ex can attest to, what most people notice is the sword on her back, a Longsword to be exact. Its length was around six and a half feet, with a_ _slight_ _curve lasting the entirety of the blade. The same blade_ _is_ _ebony in color, with a reverse, white toothed spine. A round guard sits atop an ebonwood handle. A long ribbon trails from the grips end, blowing in the sweltering desert winds. The sheath was an ivory white with a black iron tip. Along its length were seemingly random patterns of more black iron etchings_ _(they were random, but she doesn't let anybody know). It was her second most prized possession, Gambol Shroud. It had serve_ _d_ _her well thus far, and would continue to do so for many years to come (Brothers willing)._

 _What the Princess of Kuo Kuana, Blake Belladona, was doing crossing the wastes of Vacuo was no complicated matter. She was on her way to the Hunter's Guild's main port. She had proved herself to a red caped solo Hunter who, for how drunk he always seemed to be, had more than enough skill_ _to put many a monster in_ _to_ _the ground. With_ _the_ _letter he had given her tucked in a book in her bag, she simply had to make her way to the port to catch the Fifth Fleet to the New World. Why was she heading there? You see, Kuo Kuana was not only home to some of the rarer, if more dangerous species of wyverns,_ _as i_ _t was_ _also_ _home to many a wyvernian and half-wyvernian. They were not there because of some sick law or forced relocation, they_ _tended to move_ _there simply to avoid the trouble that being themselves brought with them. Not any form of hate, but some forms of dissonance created between them and humans. She sought equal acknowledgment, and_ _her_ _standing amongst humans on equal footing in the_ _crucible of the_ _New World may just be what the world, Old and New, needed to see_ _so they understood_ _there was no need for such dissonance._

 _The desert wind picked up, the long ribbon of her sheathed blade lightly slapping her face, causing her to shake her head and close her eye_ _s_ _. The slapping picked up slightly, causing_ _her features to scrunch up and for her to release a small groan as it persisted. So she steeled herself and opened her eyes to face the blowing sands of the desert._

* * *

Upon opening her eyes, one Blake Belladonna was not faced with the burning sands and searing sun of the Vacuoan wastes, and was instead assaulted by the smell of ocean air and the feeling of cool wood on her back. Shaking her head once again, she got a good look at the person who woke her up. At first, all she could see were silver eyes framed by dark brown hair with red tips. Sitting up, she bumped heads with the face in front of her, causing one to hiss in pain, and the other to yelp. Rubbing her forehead, Blake cocked and eyebrow at the person sitting beside her. The brunette in question sat on her knees, rubbing her own red forehead gently, one eye closed in pain. Upon noticing the gaze Blake was sending her way, she gave a sheepish grin and a short, awkward laugh to accompany it. The only response she got in return was a small smile that quickly returned to it's confused state.

"Uh, um. H-hi. I'm Ruby." The brunette lightly stuttered out. Earning a silent, mirthful chuckle from Blake, who responded with a curt "Blake."

"I was, uh, wondering if you were alright." Blake eyes narrowed in confusion, before quickly widening in understanding. She had been near where the globule of lava had entered the canteen, and even though she hadn't been harmed by it directly, she had passed out from inhalation of the gas and smoke while evacuating the palicos and other workers. She wasn't dead, she hopes so at least, and she wasn't having too difficult a time breathing, so she assumed she was alright for now. So she said as such, tension visibly leaving the young girl in front of her as she released a long breath. She quickly jumped up out of reverie however, retrieving a book from some hidden pocket in her combat skirt. A very familiar book.

"Is this yo-"

Whatever was going to be said is now left to be anybodies guess, as the speed in which Blake forcibly took repossession of her book cut the poor Rose off. Blake's face was dusted with red as she put the book in an internal pocket in her corset. While she would always defend it's contents from those that would call such art "smut" (a certain drunk huntsman came to mind), she could not in good conscience allow someone that at least seemed to be two years her junior to indulge herself in said art. So with a nod of affirmation to the unfinished question, she stood up from her sitting position. Her back let out a satisfying series of pops as she stretched her arms above her head.

Now over the confusion caused by Blake's brief bout of panic, Ruby rubbed her arm nervously, her social ineptitude keeping their interaction… awkward, to say the least. So she went to move the conversation in a direction she was comfortable in, weaponry. Pulling out Crescent Rose and snapping the two halves together, she stood it up by the butt next to her. Blake jumped back at the sudden appearance of such a large weapon, but quickly schooled her features.

"This is my baby, Crescent Rose," Ruby said, face beaming with pride. "She is a high powered, customizable, Wyvern Snipe Heavy Bowgun! What's your weapon? Oooh, is it the massive sword? Take it out, I wanna see, I wanna see!" By now, Blake has sufficiently gone from confused, to amazed, a little terrified, to absolutely flustered, sputtering responses and an emphasis on phrasing of sentences. She might have continued this for a while, if a strong hand with a stronger grip hadn't landed on her shoulder. Slowly turning her head, she was met with a mane of gold framing a pale face adorned by eyes of lilac that seemed to flash red.

"You aren't trying to corrupt my dear sister, are you?" The blondes sickly sweet voice belied her intent that her slowly tightening grip gave.

"Yaaaang, don't threaten her! I just wanted her to unsheathe her Longsword!" Ruby said, with sweet, innocent naivety keeping her from realizing the way her sentence could be interpreted without proper context. Now Blake could swear the now identified Yang's eyes went red as her grip threatened to break the bones in her shoulder.

"Really now? Well I would hope that your friends would know better than to go taking out their weapons in public." Yang's voice was now dangerously sweet. Ruby however froze, and slowly turned to Blake.

"Wait, you'd really be my friend?" A quick squeeze from Yang made Blake's decision much simpler as she nodded furiously. Ruby squealed with joy as Yang let up her grip, instead enveloping Blake in a hug. Unheard by Ruby, Yang whispered into Blake's pointed ears.

"No corrupting her now. I saw that book of yours, so no lending it out to your new friend, got it?" Blake could only nod into Yang's shoulder, upon which she was released. She didn't know that she had been deprived of oxygen, yet she certainly felt it now. She turned, gasping slightly, to Ruby's sparkling, silver eyes that were filled with hope. Blake rolled her own amber pair before unsheathing Gambol Shroud, its blade singing as it left its cover. The ebony blade was flicked to the side as she held it out, and Ruby's eyes widened to an unbelievable degree as she seemed to teleport around it, inspecting it from all angles. Yang began to look a tad sheepish as she understood the earlier conversation in full now. As Ruby gushed, Blake couldn't help but smirk as Yang began to look much more reproachful towards herself. She moved to Blake's left, opposite of the blade.

"Sorry. Kinda, maybe, sorta really misunderstood the situation." she admitted, scratching the back of her head in remorse. Suddenly, a confident smirk overtook Yang's features.

"You know, I could make it up to you later, when we get some more privacy." the blonde whispered sultrily into her ear, making Blake's face go as red as the cloak Ruby wore. Speaking of the silver eyed sniper, Ruby seemed to have her fill as she looked at the other two in confusion. Blake quickly sheathed her blade, the guard meeting the cover with an audible click. She gave a promise to see them later as she turned tail and briskly left, the red not leaving her face until more than a few minutes later, and Yang's mirthful laughter lasting even longer. As Blake wandered the in-repair deck, she could only think about the interaction until they finally reached the port of Astera.

 _At least they treated me as an equal, not better nor worse, but as equals._

And that is all she could ever hope for.


	6. A Lotus and a Spark in the New World

**So yeah, Blake's chapter name huh? I really couldn't think of much else, sorry. Anyway, that just leaves us with the last two and then we can really get into the bulk of the story. Now, Ren and Nora. I really like these two, even if the shortness of the chapter might imply otherwise. So, without further ado, here we are.**

 **I do not own Roosterteeth**

 **or the rights to RWBY**

 **or Capcom**

 **And may Monty Oum be forever unbound by death.**

* * *

As a ship drew nearer to port, the walking active volcano could be seen moving through the white beach and into the depths of the forest of massive trees, whose age could very well predate even man itself. The green tree tops stretched far into the distance, and their density did not allow for any vision through the trees from this distance at all. The deck of the ship was littered with a sparse amount of hunters all trying to catch a glimpse of not only the colossal creature that assaulted their fleet, but a sense of what the New World had to offer them.

Among these hunters and huntresses was a redheaded girl, whose white blouse had a small, heart shaped hole revealing a small amount of the top of her bust. Wrapping around her torso was a corset of chain with layered plate that allowed for more flexibility. She had detached, white sleeves that started at the mid-bicep down to where they tucked into a pair of pink leather gloves that ended at the second knuckle of each finger. A reinforced pink battle skirt that ended at the mid thigh, leaving her legs bare until they reached a pair of white, high-top, heeled boots accented in pink. She leaned far over the cool edge of the deck, her legs flailing slightly behind her as turquoise eyes sought out the moving mountain. She leaned a little too far over the edge however, and her eyes widened slightly as she nearly tumbled over the edge. The only thing stopping her was the firm grip of her lifelong friend on her shoulder.

Said friend could only roll a pair of salmon eyes at the antics the girl in front of her and the sheepish look she gave him. His raven hair framed his face well, a streak of pink mixed in the left side of is bangs with the rest was being pulled back into a messy ponytail. He wore much lighter armor compared to the other hunters around him, with it being made of of mostly cloth and leather. Its green hue hugged his form tightly, with gold colored leather strings holding together the black ends the jacket, which hid a simple, black, sleeveless shirt. Speaking of sleeves, the ones belonging to the jacket were nonexistent as well, revealing his shoulders before his lower bicep down to the hand were covered in a compression sleeve that slowly faded from black to pink in color. His bottom was made up of white leather that was fitted a bit more loosely, and they ended just past the ankles. For footwear, he wore black, steel toed shoes that had a slight heel.

"Thanks Ren!" the redhead cheerfully exclaimed as she stood up straight to give a mock salute. She quickly turned back around and proceeded to lean far over the edge of the deck once again, although this time she didn't require the aid of one Lie Ren to keep her from falling over. Ren could only shake his head slightly as he too leaned gently on the decks edge. Of the fleet of ships, theirs had likely the least amount of prospective hunters on it, with the majority being placed on the other two. This boat was originally supposed to have no hunters, yet since they had the room to take on more, they did, leaving Ren and Nora to find themselves here.

It was much different from the dense, jungle like environment of the Wilds back in the Old World, where the duo had spent most of their time as they wandered from village to village. Nora herself never had somewhere to call home, and Ren was most likely her only friend, and her best friend at that. They've been together for almost as long as she could remember, or chose to remember. _Not together-together though,_ Nora thought as she spared a glance at Ren, who gazed distantly over the now visible Astera. _That would be weird, right? We've been together for so long._ _W_ _ould it_ _really_ _be that weird?_

Ren looked over to Nora, who's face was flipping through emotions like a gunner through ammo types. From, confused, to flustered, to pondering, she looked absolutely lost and a little less than happy. _This can't stand._ Ren thought, and used the only method he knew to pull her away from whatever thoughts plagued her mind.

"Boop." Ren said softly as he tapped her gently on the nose. Nora froze, her cheeks dusted pink before she got her trademark grin that was only laced with only a small amount of insanity as she returned the gesture in kind. They had each others backs, through thick and thin. From nightmares real and subconscious. They could always count on the other being there to anchor them to reality, to happiness. Ren took pride in being able to make her smile, whether it be from making her ludicrous amounts of pancakes to offering to work out with her, even if he could only do so once before he swore to never do so again.

"What's on your mind?" Ren asked, and while he may come off as emotionless to many, to Nora, he absolutely exuded worry. From the slight softening of the eyes, the tiniest inflection on his voice, Nora could tell he thought something was wrong. The thought made her squeal with joy on the inside as externally she gave a smile to bright enough challenge the sun. She loved that she could read him like no one else could, because to her, he was her first and only friend, her second family after the first one was out of the picture. So she could only answer the best way she knew how.

"How to break the legs of a mountain." Nora said, a little to cheerful for many other's taste. To Ren, it was all he needed. It meant that she was fine, that whatever had tormented her mind was nothing to worry about, and that she was still the crazy, amazing girl he called family. Their kinship was all they had as they wandered village to village, working to stay alive. He learned to make many different herbal concoctions that, to him, were great, while many others may have placed them more on the "arguably edible" side of the spectrum. He learned to hunt with Nora, and they both learned to wield their own weapons respectively to the level where they could gain access to the Hunter's Guild. So they did, where they were immediately sent to join the Fifth Fleet to the New World.

The New World was an odd topic for Nora and Ren. There was the promise of housing, food, and other niceties that they had to get at inns on the road as they traveled the Wild's. Mainly though, there was another thing they were promised. Family, or what could be considered as such. Not any by blood, and both had… relatively accepted and moved on from that fact. No, but in its stead, a family to be found in a team, in the other hunters from the other fleets, and in those that worked alongside them all. They would get the chance to once again feel the warmth they had been forcibly stripped of far to early in life. Ren and Nora both thought this as they watched the ship slowly drift into port. They both also thought on how even if this hope proves to be false, that, if a dissonance forms between themselves and the others amongst them, they would always be together

 _But not together-together._ They unknowingly thought together, and both had felt a small amount of doubt trickle into the back of their heads as they thought about that fact remaining as such.


	7. The Fifth's First Steps in the New World

**Alright, after a bit of a pause, here we are. So aura is a thing, as it helps explain some stuff in both Monster Hunter, such as just about all of the LS' specials and the charge for just about all other weapons. That also brings into question semblances, which can take the form of skills, augment-able by armor of course. Like the whole being angry when red health being present and stuff. Anyway, we'll worry about it later. Also, who do you guys want the main perspective to be, cause right now its set to alternate between characters seemingly at random. Anyway, I'll just get started.**

 **I do not own Rosterteeth**

 **or the rights to RWBY**

 **or Capcom**

 **And may Monty Oum be forever unbound by death.**

* * *

 _Astera._

 _Beachhead into the New World._

 _This was where humanity got it's foothold. Here is where the First Fleet landed forty years earlier, and four others followed._

 _The place was made up of a mass of hollowed out, husks of ships that made up the Fleets before, with the large frame of one covering the Trade Yard. Aged, yet sturdy wood made up the flooring, which held the Trade Yard and all of its occupants above a small crevasse, through which a waterfall flowed. Stairs of the same wood ascended to the upper levels of this Hunters playground, joining together the Forge, Canteen, and Gathering Hub._

 _While this was all well and good, A more direct route to wherever one needs to go would be through the Lift, a series of three chain apparatuses littered with hooks and footholds that gave a much quicker ascent to those who sought it._

 _The Forge was a large, circular room sitting above the Trade Yard. The sweltering heat emanated from the large forge sitting in its center was not as uncomfortable as one would think it to be toasty even. A massive bellow sticks into its side, the pace at which it fans the fire controlled by an iron handle connected into the shadows of the ceiling. A large conveyor belt constantly pushes fresh equipment in front of the Smithy. The Smithy was a large, tanned man, whose bald head adorned an eye patch over one of his eyes. His red beard reached down to his tone chess and goggles hung from his neck. A leather jacket that revealed said chest ended in a pair of leather gloves, and a metal slinger rested on his left wrist. Finally, an apron hung from just above his abdomen, ending at the mid thigh._

 _Next was the Canteen. Run by one Meowscular Chef (Damnit Yang), this palico stood around five foot even, with a broken, yet deadly sharp Great Sword sitting holstered on his back. A red bandanna accented in gold was wrapped around his head, his ears still standing underneath. In front of him stood a long, stone hot-plate that he used to cook the meals of all who came. A massive roast sat behind him in an even much more massive open, stone oven that had a shape resembling a cats head. Beside this was a stone smoker that a palico worker was blowing air into to upkeep the temperature. On the other side of the oven was another worker stirring a massive amount of soup that sat in a large, cast iron pot. Adorning this worker was a white wrap around its head, and a pair of oven mitts on its hands._

 _Finally, above it all sat the Gathering Hub. The Gathering hub was made up of the hollowed out husk of what was once the Celestial Pursuit. The Flag Ship of the First Fleet._

 _The center of this ship was adorned by a large cask, with nozzles that split in four different directions. Each one aimed at one of the four tables that surrounded it. Across from the entry point to the ship was a small bar which was run by two maidens that worked as handlers for Quests and Arena Quests. The original quarters for the Leaders of the First still stood, in which is now a revered stain glass window depicting the Sapphire star and the moon cycles. Its golden shine lit up the entirety of the quarters, and many came to simply take in its splendor for a short amount of time. The upper deck had a large gong and a pair of small round tables adorned by a small lamp and surrounded by four chairs._

* * *

"That concludes the tour of Astera. Your quarters are accessible from the Celestial Pursuit, the bridge connecting the Forge and the Canteen, and the small doorway leading below the Trade Yard you see before you." Field Team Leader, Winter Schnee, said as she looked over the assortment of new hunters before her. A brunette with red tipped hair was giggling at something with her blonde maned companion. Off to the side, a different blonde with a sword and shield was discussing something fervently with THE Pyrrah Nikos, who just laughed at whatever plagued the poor boy. A boy with raven hair (which had a peculiar pink streak) listened with an almost imperceptible smile to the small redhead that seemed to buzz in place with excitement. Finally, her own younger sister stood near the very front, a broad smile plastered on her face as she watched Winter give her speech.

"We have spent a lot of time assessing teams before today and as such you have been assigned to teams of four. For more information, regard the paper we handed out before commencing the tour. Please help with unloading before settling into your quarters. You shall all be expected to be ready to perform at your best, lest your corpse prove your usefulness." Many paled once she concluded her speech as she herself could only inwardly grimace. She didn't like doing this to the newbies, yet she had to make them understand the danger present. To many had died underestimating the New World for her to not make it's danger clear.

Now that her speech had been given, and the hunters sent on their merry way, she went to report to the Commander.

Weiss was having a great day.

She was not only going to be able to see her elder sister for the rest of her remaining time in Astera, if she didn't stay there permanently. The tour had been grand, and the symbol of the Azure Star had been absolutely stunning to her. It meant so much for her to be able to be there at all, let alone make a name for herself and her family. So she moved about to be reacquainted with the members of the older fleets, such as the Researcher Peter Port, who for all his short stature and vast knowledge could somehow bore a Rajang to a state of comatose with his tales of youth and splendor. The lack of the Third Fleet members was worrying, bu she could focus on that later. So she moved an acquainted herself with the Field Managers and some of the other A-listers, such as a pair who seemed troubled by something. Even her sister was sent to the Ancient Forest gates before Weiss could move to speak with her about life in the New World. So she moved on in her mental list of things to do. She had done what she had needed to do, and the tour knocked off anything else that would have taken any significant amount of time. Now, she just had to introduce herself to her team, as she would surely be made leader of.

That was what she thought until she actually looked at the paper given to her by her sister, upon which was the list of her team members in arranged with the leaders at the fore, and at the fore was not her name. No, in its stead was a name that registered no recognition, no knowledge of skill or even personality.

For instead of her name, it listed one Ruby Rose.

* * *

Ruby Rose was having a pretty great day. She was now, officially, a Huntress. At least if her new license was anything to go by.

Not only that, but she was a Huntress of the New World, with a complimentary slinger and cage of scout flies to boot. Her H.B.G. had received a look over and signal of approval from THE Hephastus Nikos, Smithy extraordinaire and master of the New World Craft. Then, she finds out that the one to be making all her cookies from now on is an adorable Meowscular (Shut it Yang) Cat! So, yeah, her day has been pretty awesome.

That is, until she looks at the paper given to her by the Field Team Leader, some crabby woman with white hair.

For that paper listed HER as honorary leader of team RWBY, and her partner was to be someone named Weiss Schnee.

So now she had gone from feeling as though she had won a lifetime supply of chocolate chip cookies, to ending up with them all being raisin. Pretty much Armageddon levels of feeling bad right now. Now she was stuck with her sister latching onto her side as if trying to suffocate her as Ruby internally had a meltdown.

"Yaaaang! Let's just get to our quarters already! We're supposed to be sharing with seven other people, even if we are in teams of four." This had been a surprise for them as well, as two teams were assigned to each room. Each room had four sets of bunk beds, a path to a training room, a round table that sat eight people, and one palico caretaker. Nothing crazy, but sharing a room with her team and some team named JNPR would take some getting used to. She could only hope there would be no guys, but the Caretaker had said to get used to changing in front of others, so that would be… interesting to say the least.

Her sister seemed elated about how things had worked out, as hypocritical as it seemed given how adamant she had seemed that she should "spread her wings". Although the risk of them not being teamed together was high, it hadn't worked out as such, and thus she had at least one anchor to rest on. Two, now that she thought about it. Blake Belladonna was on her team, and they had been fast friends. She seemed cool, a bit on edge but they had just been attacked by a walking volcano, so it was understandable to say the least. She just hoped she'd be able to relax and settle into the team.

She hoped that for all her teammates and the other team as well. That they could relax and become the best of friends, and maybe be the best two teams to ever grace the face of Remnant.

But yeah, best of friends.


End file.
